Percy Jackson and the Great Easter Egg Hunt
by Skylanian Writer
Summary: After hunting down Zeus' lightning bolt, Percy Jackson is now faced with another difficult task, hunt down 24 Easter Eggs hidden through out Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth team up and attempt to find the most eggs out of the whole camp. Will they be able to pull it off? Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Happy Easter everyone! As a special Easter present, I decided to write a one shot about Percy Jackson at Easter. It's set right before Sea of Monsters. (I apologize if I mess up my timing! I'm not a familiar with PJ and I am with HP)**

Percy Jackson and the Great Easter Egg Hunt

Percy was sitting in the back of his mom's car. There was absolutely nothing odd about this. He was simply being driven to a camp for demi-gods to participate in an Easter egg hunt while making sure no monsters kill you, a rather dull day for Percy Jackson.

"When you're finished with your festivities, Percy, I'll come pick you up. I'll be there around sunset. Don't do anything stupid or life threatening!" Mrs. Jackson instructed her son, ignoring the eye rolls she was getting from him.

"I'll be fine mom! It's only for a few hours. Camp's the safest place in the world for me."

"I know! But I'm a mother, I can't help my worrying."

The car came to a stop at the bottom of a large hill. Thalia's tree overlooked the valley, showing signs of spring. Percy climbed out of his mother's car clutching a colorful basket and feeling very stupid.

"Hello, Seaweed Brain!" A familiar voice ran from the top of the hill. Percy squinted up and smiled as he saw the familiar form of Annabeth Chase, the walking encyclopedia, waving at him. She was also clutching an Easter basket.

Percy made his way up the hill and turned to wave good-bye to his mom.

"Hello Annabeth. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I never thought I'd say this but camp is kinda boring without you."

"You're so kind."

"I am. Now come on! Chiron is about to explain the rules."

Percy and Annabeth made there way down the hill to camp. About half of the campers where there. Most campers went home after the summer. Some stay and continue training. Other people, like Percy, came back just to find some chocolate and catch up with friends.

"Oh good. You've finally joined us again," a deep voice said. Chiron was out of his wheel chair and wearing a bright purple t-shirt telling about the Party Ponies.

"Hello Chiron. So, how do demi-gods hunt eggs?" Percy asked. He had been wondering about this for a while now.

"You'll see so enough," was the reply. The trio made its way to the center of camp where everyone was gathering. Chiron stepped onto a raised platform and began explaining the rules.

"Welcome everyone! I'm glad you could make it. Every year, Camp Half-Blood likes to host an all camp Easter egg hunt to lighten the spirits of its campers. The rules are simple; no eggs are hidden outside camp boundaries. If you leave the camp without my permission, you are disqualified. The eggs can be hidden anywhere, under the lake, in the forest, and in a cabin. If a cabin or building is locked then it is not apart of this years hunt. You may use any means necessary to collect the eggs. There are twenty four eggs total, two for each of the twelve major gods or goddesses. You may form teams of no more than four and you may not kill or seriously injure anyone! You have until six thirty to find the eggs. In each egg, there is a prize. On my mark. Get set. Go!"

Percy turned to Annabeth. They both silently agreed to team up. Percy turned and led Annabeth towards the lake.

"It's logical that since there are two eggs for each god or goddess that the eggs must be hidden in places related to them. We should do the lake last. You are the only son of Poseidon and the only one that can easily get his eggs." Annabeth concluded.

Percy nodded. He would never admit it but usually, when Annabeth had an idea she was usually right.

"Where would Athena's eggs be?" Percy asked eyeing Annabeth as she thought.

"I would say our cabin but that's too obvious. Everyone would assume they're in there since it has books and other bits of knowledge."

"But Athena is known for other things, right? Like war strategy."

"Yes. You're brilliant, Percy! Athena is known for her war strategies so the egg must be placed where we make our strategies!"

"Ummm… the training grounds?" Percy sheepishly suggested. Annabeth stared at him.

"No! Ares' eggs would go there! Athena isn't all about fighting." Annabeth explained impatiently.

"Okay. So where would some strategic place be that is in the camp?" Percy wondered aloud.

"I think I know!" Percy could practically see the light bulb over Annabeth's head. "It's the rec room! All camp consolers meet there to talk and debate things. If we ever where in war, we would plan our strategies there!"

Annabeth took off towards the Rec Room with Percy hot on her heels. They arrived, panting, to see a pair of two young looking children of Apollo already looking through the room.

Annabeth leapt forwards without hesitation and knock one of them out with a swift blow to the head. Percy pulled out Riptide and hit the other kid in the head with the butt of the sword.

"They'll be okay, right?" Percy asked looking at the kids limp forms. They seemed to be no more then eight or nine.

"Of course they will. This is the point of the egg hunt, to be on your guard, fight, search, and protect you and the eggs."

They split up and began to search the room, tearing it apart. Percy spotted the first egg underneath the pool table. It was slightly larger then a chickens egg. It was beautifully decorated with colors and shapes representing Athena. Annabeth found the other one lodged between a chair and the wall. It looked just like the other one. With a smile the put their eggs in their basket and headed out to find more.

oOoOo

"So where do we go now?" Annabeth asked. She seemed like she knew where all the eggs where but wanted Percy to decide which one to get first.

"Well, we should do someone that no one would be looking for now, someone that has little offspring so that no one would search for it."

"Hera. She has no demi-god kids and isn't all too fond of us. And I think I know where to look!" Annabeth cried.

"Ummm… Do you mind enlightening me?" Thoroughly annoyed by Annabeth's know it all behavior.

"Come on Percy! Think about it! Hera is the goddess of home and marriage. Her egg must be in her cabin. It's the closest thing to her 'home' at camp!"

"Alright, let's go." Percy turned and hurried towards Hera's cabin.

The two demi-gods opened the door to the empty cabin. It seemed more like a temple then a cabin. Hera had no demi-god children; the cabin was just for respect. Sure enough, two brightly colored eggs lied at the feet of a statue of Hera. Percy and Annabeth reached out and grabbed the eggs and placed them in their baskets.

"Annabeth, I know you won't agree, but I think we should go collect Poseidon's eggs. We have four eggs altogether, more then anyone else I bet." Annabeth nodded. Percy could tell she was mulling it over.

"Yes, I think you're right. We might as well go get your dad's eggs from the lake."

Percy and Annabeth walked over to the lake. People where running all around searching for the remanding eggs. The training area was filled with shouts and the clanging of swords as the children of Ares fought over the eggs. Percy and Annabeth waded into the lake. Percy formed an air bubble around himself and Annabeth. The lake was murky but Percy could easily see through it. Annabeth was chattering all about the lake, water creatures, and where she assumed the eggs where hidden. According to Annabeth, the eggs should be in the middle of the lake. Percy had to admit that Annabeth's reasoning was pretty smart.

It was a five minute walk to the center of the lake. Percy knew immediately when they hit the center point. (Another bonus that comes from being a son of Poseidon.)

"Okay. This is the center. Look around for the eggs." Percy instructed.

"Percy, I don't see any eggs. Are you sure we are at the center?"

"Positive. We just need to keep looking." A couple seconds past until Percy noticed something. Floating above them, in an air bubble, were the two eggs.

"Annabeth! The eggs are right on top of us!"

"Of course! The true center of the lake isn't the bottom. I'm so oblivious!"

"Yup, you sure are. Can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim. Let's go! We can move faster if you remove the air bubble."

"Alright. On the count of three then. One. Two. Three!"

Percy let the air bubble drop and shot upwards. Annabeth was a pretty good swimmer. Percy reached the eggs first though and managed to get to the surface just in time to see some desperate looking campers in canoes trying to find the last eggs. Annabeth surfaced just behind Percy gasping for air. Percy grabbed her arm and propelled the two of them towards shore.

oOoOo

Percy and Annabeth where thoroughly enjoying the campfire that night. They both collected the most eggs. Many campers were rather sour about the fact that they where out smarted by two misfits. In the eggs, there was either a bit of the world's best chocolate or a miniature statue of an animal or object sacred to the god or goddess. Percy was surprised to discover that he was actual excited for next years great Easter egg hunt.


End file.
